When they stole you from me
by nimi1611
Summary: -sequel to a life to save a life-.his life was perfect until they stole his family away. with everything crashing down around him will arthur be able to save those he loves more then his own life. m/a slash mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so here it is the sequel to a life to save a life. To understand this story u really do need to read a life to save a lot or you most likely won't understand what's going on. Anyway I don't own anything although I wish I did. This story is dedicated to my friends MerlinArthur who has helped me out a lot lately with more than just my stories. **

When they stole you from me

Chapter one

Locking the door behind him Arthur all but through Merlin on the bed. Climbing on top of his lover Arthur smirked to himself as Merlin groaned and pulled their lips together. Pulling Merlin's legs up to wrap around his waist Arthur was very glad they had decided Lucas should spend some time with aunty Morgona so they could have some _alone_ time together-even if Arthur hadn't told Merlin his plan.

Pulling away from the kiss Arthur began to suck the curve between Merlin's neck and shoulder, Merlin sighted tilting his head to allow Arthur better access  
"we should stop" Merlin groaned as Arthur teasingly removed his shirt  
"no we shouldn't" Arthur licked a path across Merlins bear chest  
"Lucas will be looking for us" Merlins breath hitched as Arthur ran his tongue along his thigh  
"no he won't. He's with Morgona" Arthur smirked knowing sooner or later Merlin would be begging him to take him.  
"But what if" Arthur silenced Merlin with a kiss  
"no buts Merlin" Arthur kissed up Merlins neck, his cheek and finally his lips "forget about Lucas, forget out everything outside this room. Forget everything but us, right here, right now and how you feel when were together" Arthur looked Merlin in the eyes  
"ok" Merlin whispered smiling as he wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck pulling lips down to feel them against his own again.

By now Merlin doesn't need much preparation. He uses his magic to make sure he any pain only the raw pleasure of feeling Arthur inside him but no matter how many times he tells Arthurs this he never listens. Every time they sleep together Arthur pushes his fingers into Merlin and marvels at the way he can turn Merlin into a begging, moaning mess with just a twitch of his fingers. It is no different this time.

()()()()()()()()(

Pouring oil over his fingers Arthur kissed Merlins stomach as he gently pushed two fingers into Merlin. Arthur waited until Merlin stared moaning and pushing down on his fingers until he began to move them. Arthur stretched Merlin loving the way Merlin moaned to the ceiling, groaned every time he made the slightest movement and the way Merlin arched back and screamed when he brushed across his prostate. After adding a third finger Arthur stretched Merlin until he thought he was ready. Merlin didn't complain once when he felt Arthur remove his finger because he knew more, so much more was coming. He did however make a needy desperate moaning sound when he saw Arthur place the fingers that had been inside Merlin in him mouth and lick them. Somehow in a fit of lust and passion Merlin managed –with the help of his magic- to turn their positions over so that Arthur now lay on his back, legs spread wide with Merlin straddling his hips  
"you cheat" Arthur laughed  
Merlin ignored him instead he concentrated on lifting himself up and gently impaling himself on Arthur hardened shaft groaning at the feeling he could only ever experience when Arthur filled him.  
"What did you call me?" Merlin could have looked offended if he wasn't panting and grinding against Arthur  
"it doesn't" Arthur gasped as Merlin pulled himself up only to pound himself down against Arthur again "doesn't matter".

They continued like this with Arthur's hands cupping Merlin's arse pulling him up and slamming him back down again. Merlin throwing his head back almost screaming Arthur's name into the night. They thrust against each other, both trying to get as close to the others as they could until it all became too much. With an almost mad scream Merlin came with Arthur's name on his lips. Feeling Merlin tighten around him Arthur lost all control coming with a growl that could have put any lion to shame.  
()()()()

Sometime later Arthur and Merlin lay wrapped around each other. Looking down Arthur smiled at Merlin half asleep head resting on his chest  
"Merlin" he whispered, Merlin looked up with sleepy eyes  
"yeah" he mumbled  
"I love you never forget that ok" Merlin smiled  
"I won't" Arthur smiled playing with Merlin's hair  
"promise?"  
"I promise" Merlin mumbled cuddling closer to Arthur  
"I love you to Arthur" Merlin whispered drifting off into a dream, Arthur stroked the side of Merlins face  
"and I'll never forget it. I promise" he kissed the top of Merlins head before falling asleep himself.

End of chapter one.

**Ok so there the first chapter the next will be up soon. I'd love to know what u think so far but if your too busy then I suppose it's all right. Ily nimi1611 xxoxooxoxox**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Arthur was kneeling on the ground hugging his crying son. About a month ago Merlin had planned for the 3 of them to go on a family picnic type thing down by the lake. Unknown to his son and husband Merlin was actually planning on using this trip a as way to teach Lucas to swim. Merlin thought his plans were ruined when Arthur walked in on him asking Gaius if there were any spells he should know if Lucas was too much like Arthur, tried to take on more then he should and ended up almost drowning or hurting himself. Arthur had proved him wrong, every time Lucas asked them why they were going to the lake Arthur just smiled, winked at him and walked away sometime ran if Lucas was annoyed at his explanation. So his plans stayed perfect. Until the day actually came for them to leave.

Just as Arthur was about to pick Callum up and place him on the horse so he would be sitting in front of him a guard had come running out and told him the King Uther needed his help with the kingdom today. Merlin frowned a little but nodded at Arthur telling him to go his father. Lucas on the other hand had not been so understanding. The moment Arthur called for a guard to accompany Prince Merlin and Lucas, Lucas has burst out crying. This is how Arthur ended up kneeling in the dirt hugging his sobbing son to his chest.

"Sshh Lukey Daddies still going with you" Arthur tried and failed to comfort his son  
"s'not... not same without you" Lucas sobbed  
"not the same without you"  
Merlin sighed sitting down beside Arthur  
"come on Lukey we'll still have fun" he rubbed his sons head  
"no we won't" Merlin looked at Arthur with pleading eyes  
"your right Lucas it won't be any fun without me" Arthur smirked, both Merlin and Lucas looked at him, the first looing half enrage and the later looking confused  
"which is why if you go with Daddy today and promise to be a good boy and have lots of fun then I promise we'll ALL go back next week" Lucas looked like he was about to start jumping up and down  
"really. Promise?" Arthur raised an eye brow  
"only if you do"  
"I promise. I promise. I promise" Lucas squeaked jumping out of Arthur's arms trying to drag Merlin back over to the horses  
"that was very sweet" Merlin smiled at Arthur  
"who says I can't be sweet?" Arthur forced a look of mock hurt on his face  
"DADDY" Lucas yelled  
Merlin sighed "we better go"  
Arthur moved forward and kissed his husband "you should" he whispered against Merlin's lips  
"DADDY" Lucas screamed again, Merlin pulled back from Arthur's kiss  
"coming Lucas sweetie be patient" Merlin scolded their son. Arthur picked Merlin's hand up in his own bringing it up to his lips. Merlin gave Arthur one last kiss before turning away and walking over to where Lucas was already trying to climb up onto one of the horses.

A thew minutes later they were ready to go  
"be careful" Arthur yelled after them  
Merlin just laughed "we will be" Arthur heard Merlin yell back as they rode out of the gate.

()()()()()()

They were half way to the lake when they had to stop for the horses to rest.  
"Daddy why have we stopped?" Lucas asked as Merlin picked him up on the horse gently playing him down on the ground  
"the horses need a drink" Merlin fixed up his sons hair.

The guard Arthur sent with them looked around the clearing; there was something he didn't like about it.  
"We should move" he called out  
"why it's nice here "Merlin quite liked his place in the sun  
"There's something not right here" he called scanning the trees. He saw the attack a second too late  
"GET DOWN" he screamed as a arrow pierced his chest.

The last thing Merlin heard was a horrified screamed and it all went black.

**Ok there a new chapter sorry it took me longer then it normally does. My life's kinda been crap lately, my grand just died and I haven't really been able to bring myself to write anything but anyway everyone has their own problems you don't need to know about mine. Sorry this chapter so short I promise the next will be longer. I'd love to know what you think even if it is to just tell me its crap. Ily nimi1611 xoxoxoxo. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

To say Arthur was a little annoyed at being forced to stay behind while his family spent the day together would be an understatement. Arthur had stayed and watched until he could no longer see Merlin and Lucas before he went to see what his father wanted. Shortly after entering the throne room Arthur's annoyance turned in anger after he found out that all his father wanted was for him to be present for a council meeting. Slamming the door closed, walking down to the stables and riding out after Merlin had seemed like a very good idea at the time but Arthur was a prince, he knew this and he knew it was his duty to serve his kingdom. So he said quite and pretended to pay attention to whatever noblemen was talking. Making sure to keep is face is a look of mock interest so one noticed his lack of interest Arthur thought about the one time Merlin had come to a council meeting with him. Half way through the meeting Merlin had started laughing uncontrollably and told the man who was talking that he was an idiot and making a simple job far too hard and time consuming, the man had asked for Merlin's suggestion so Merlin just said he'd do it in about 6 minutes using magic instead of making all the poor servants work the extra hours when they could be with their families. The Man had look outraged and before Arthur could say anything Uther had smiled and said he agreed with Merlin, he'd rather have people happy with their family then angry and away from then.

When the meeting was finally over Uther asked Arthur to remain behind, Arthur agreed although he wished he hadn't.  
"What is it father?" Arthur asked slouching in his chair  
"King Henry has sent word describing his wishes for a prince or princess of Camelot to marry one of him own children or grandchildren" Uther explained sensing Arthur's horror  
"and you accepted his offer. Morgana will not marry just because you tell her to. I am already married and have a son with Merlin. I will not leave them just so you can make a deal with someone" Arthur hissed jumping the first conclusion that came into his head  
"Arthur. Son stop you don't understand" Uther sighed "King Henry has only one son like myself and only one grandchild" Uther explained. Arthur relaxed a little but not completely. He would not let him father marry he son off for politics.  
"So you want Lucas to marry his granddaughter. He is only 3 years old. How can you just sign his life away?"  
"Arthur stops. That is not what I wanted to do, he only has a grandson no granddaughter"  
"oh" Arthur looked confused for a second "then why are you telling me this?"  
Uther sighed taking a seat "I really don't know how to say this but I was hoping that...you and Merlin could have another child preferably a daughter" Arthur stoped for a second, a little over a month ago late one night in bed Merlin had told him he wanted another baby and he'd agreed to it. But no not like this he would not have another baby just so Uther could use them for his own gain.  
"No. We will not have another child just so you can take them away from us as soon as their old enough to marry" Arthur shook his head  
"Arthur that is not my intension. I had hoped that you and Merlin would have a daughter and when she was of age she could be introduced to prince Toby and we would leave the rest up to them. If they wished to marry they could and if they did not we would not force them to" Uther surprised Arthur by saying this. It was sense about a month after Lucas's birth and Merlin was still bedridden- a side effect of giving birth and being a man- Uther had helped Arthur with Lucas when no one else was around or even when the others were around. He had turned out to be as good a grandparent as Hunith. Arthur had secretly though it had something to do with being such a crappy father.  
"we'll think about it" Arthur nodded at his father  
"that's all I ask" Uther smiled at his son as he walked out of the room leaving Uther alone.

(()()()()()()()()()()

It was late in the afternoon. Merlin and Lucas had still not returned. Arthur found himself through Camelot with Morgana to stop himself thinking about millions of different reason and possibilities as to why they weren't home yet. Morgana could see threw his act like a class window. About an hour ago he had shown up at her room to ask if Merlin had told her a different time then he knew for when they'd be home, she could sense his worry like it was her own. So to stop him drowning in it she dragged him out of the castle and made him walk around with her as a way of distracting him.

"So what did Uther want?" Morgana asked pushing some hair out of her eyes  
"like you don't already know" Arthur snorted  
"I don't" Morgana protested  
"Sure Morgana sure" Arthur rolled his eyes "what have your visions disappeared or something" he joke unaware of the way Morgana seemed to tense  
"Morgana?" Arthur stopped laughing when he realised his almost sister wasn't walking with him anymore "Morgana what is it?" he asked worried about whatever was troubling her  
"Morgana what's wrong?"  
She shook her head "you said my visions where gone and it's true. I can't see anything anymore not even when I try. I don't know what's wrong or why it's happened I just can't" Morgana said almost in tears  
"sshh it's ok Morgona its ok. They'll come back. Gaius and Merlin will fix it" Arthur hugged her  
"you think?" she looked up hopefully at him tears shining in the corners of her eyes  
"yes Morgana I know they will" Arthur said not once doubting his words just as he was about to say something else they heard a women screaming from the gate into the castle  
"what's going on?" Morgana scanned the area for any sign of attack  
"I don't know come on" Arthur let go of her as he ran towards to noise.

()()()()

By the time Arthur got there a crowd had formed blocking any view of what was going on.  
"Move aside" Morgona yelled from behind him  
"oh god" "who would do such a thing" the people gasped completely ignoring Morgana. Arthur was getting more and more frustrated by the second  
"Get out of my way" he yelled almost screamed. The people moved aside allowing him and the lady Morgana through. Arthur walked through the path they formed wishing in horror that he hadn't when he saw what was waiting for him.

Arthur could hear Morgana gagging from behind him as he eyes set on the figure lying on the ground. Sprawled out on the ground was the guard Arthur had send with Merlin covered in blooded and dirt. The right side of the man's face was missing half its skin and his left ear was gone. There were seven arrows in his chest and one in his head. One the arrows in the man's chest was holing a note. With shaking hands Arthur lent down and pulled the note away. As his read the paper his world came down around him.

Morgana felt like she was about to throw up. She was about to run away when she noticed Arthur. He stood perfectly still, barley breathing. His eyes were what scared her the most; they burned in anger but look like they belonged to a dead man. It was only when the note slipped from his fingers that she even saw it.  
"Arthur what is it?" she begged him to tell her. Arthur shook his head unable to even move his mouth  
"Arthur pleases" Morgana begged shaking his shoulders  
Arthur looked at her "they've taken Merlin and Lucas". And the nightmare began.

**So there's another chapter. I'm going away tomorrow and won't be back for like a week so you'll have to wait until then for more updates. I'd love to know what you think or who you think '**_**they'**_** are. As always nimi1611 ily xoxooxox**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was chaos. People were everywhere. The throne room had been turned upside down when Morgana had brought a distraught Arthur who could barley hold himself up to Uther and handed him the note. She'd never even thought about reading the note herself so she didn't really know how bad things were all she knew was that someone had taken Merlin and Lucas. After reading the first thew words of the note Uther was yelling orders at the knights and guards who after a moments shock started running around doing everything Uther yelled at them.

20 minutes later Morgana stood is the crowd as people rushed from one side of the room to the other. Search parties were being organised were being organised around her and people were constantly asking her questions but all Morgana could see and hear was Arthur standing alone in a corner. He looked unaware of anything going on around him, he looked lost. She could see the anger building up inside him though, any minute now, one false move or comment and it would all be released.

"I want a group of soldiers to go the forest of silence and seek out the druids. They may know something" Uther yelled, some men nodded and quickly ran out of the room, Uther watched them go before turning to look over at Arthur  
"Don't worry Arthur these people will be found and punished" he said thinking it would give Arthur some sort of comfort. It was then that Arthur first looked at his father. Morgana was right one false move would destroy Arthur she just never thought it would have been Uther to make it.

"Why did you make me stay behind while they went on?" Arthur moving out of the corner  
"Arthur this is not the time for stupid questions" Uther pushed the question aside turning so his back was to Arthur  
"so you will not tell me?"Arthur waited for a reply when none came he continued "Did you know this was going to happen? Is that why you forced me to stay behind?" Arthur glared at his father, Uther turned around shocked staring at Arthur like he had lost his mind  
"I could have protected them. You know I could have. Is that why you kept me here so I couldn't keep my family safe?" Arthur was shaking now, fear and anger pumping through his blood making up his air  
"Arthur stop this. Uther is you father and Lucas's grandfather he has had no part in their kidnapping" Hunith tried to calm her son in law down, a wasted effort Arthur was beyond listening to reason  
"but he never did like me and Merlin much. You tried to kill Merlin then when you found out he was pregnant you wanted Lucas dead before he was even born. Do you not remember any of these things?" Arthur yelled at Uther. Arthur was beginning to scare Uther; he had never seen his son so angry, even when he had wanted Merlin dead his son had only yelled at him for a second before he laughed in his face. Oh how Uther wished his son could just laugh now.  
"Arthur. Son. Stop this I know you're upset and angry but I swear I had nothing to do with this. Merlin is just as much as son to me now as you are and I would never hurt my own grandchild" Uther tried to get through to his, Arthur just looked at his father for a second before turning away.

Morgana looked over at Arthur sitting in a chair by himself, breathing heavily trying to control himself. He was scared; she could see it in his eyes. Scared of the unknown, scared of whatever was happening to them.  
"Arthur you need to calm down. Breaking things, starting fights and hurting yourself isn't going to help anyone. You need to stop this it's all going to be alright" she tried to comfort him not realising what it was doing to him " it'll all be alright we'll find them?"  
Arthur turned on her, eyes full of anger and a slight shine of hate  
"How _Morgana _is it all going to be 'alright'. They've got my family somewhere and we don't even know who 'they' are. You have no idea how this feels. So don't for one second think you can tell me it's going to be alright unless you can tell me where my family is" Arthur yelled at Morgana causing her to back away from him  
"can you Morgana? Can you look me in the eyes and tell me it's going to be alright, that you know where my family is?" Arthur stood in front of Morgana glaring at her, a hint of madness in his eyes daring her to try and tell him it's ok  
"no" she shook her head slowly "I can't" she whispered  
"Then don't say it" Arthur growled. Never in her life had Morgana been afraid of Arthur, she never thought she would be. Yet here she was shaking were she stood terrified of what he might do next.

"Don't worry son we'll find them. The knights are going in every direction we'll find them and bring them home" Uther laid a comforting hand on his son's shoulder, Arthur shock it off and staring pacing around the room.  
"It could be worse" Gwen spoke up, Arthur burst out laughing looking at Gwen like she was in idiot  
"that's where you're wrong my dear" Gaius appeared at the door  
"how... Gaius could this situation. How could anything be worse than it is right now? Tell me please I'd really love to know how things could possibly be any worse" Arthur laughed at the old man  
"Merlin is pregnant" Arthur stopped laughing.

**Ok so I'm back from my holiday. It was great thanks for asking I got to feed at giraffe. Hehe. Anyway next chapter we see more of Merlin.**

**Nimi1611 ily xoxoxoxo **


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin

Chapter 5

There was a dull ache in his shoulder. He felt pressure against his shoulder causing the pain to spread burning his skin as it moved. Merlin bit back a hiss of pain as a pair of hands moved to touch his arm. I took his a moment to remember what had happened; it took another second for the panic to kick in. Opening his eyes slowly Merlin found himself in a small room made out of old brick, there were bars around him, and only a small window that only the smallest amount of light could get through. Something moved against his leg and it took Merlin a heartbeat to realise it was Lucas sleeping using his leg as a pillow. He tired to move his arm to pull him son closer but after moving it an inch the pain was back.

"Ahhh" Merlin hissed closing his eyes  
"sshh don't move you arm" a gently voice said. Merlin instantly pulled away from the voice  
"It's ok I won't hurt you" the voice said this time taking a comforting tone, not really wanting to Merlin turned his head to look at the person he saw that it was a young girl maybe 16 or 17 years old with long red hair, her black dress made her look more pale then she already was.  
"Where are we?" Merlin asked shifting a little so he was closer to the girl  
"I...I can't tell you" the girl shook her head sadly  
"look if their keeping you here as well I can help you. Please just tell me where we are I can take you with us. People will be looking for me and my son. Do you see him? He's only 3 years old his father loves him more than anything he won't stop until he finds us both. Please just tell me where we are" Merlin used his uninjured arm to reach over and hold Lucas's hand  
"I know" the girl whispered "they want people to be looking for you. I'm sorry. So, so sorry but I can't tell you" the girl looked down ashamed of herself  
"are they holding you here as well? Who are you?" Merlin said pulling the girls face up to look at him  
"I'm"  
"Alana get away from them" a man barked walking into the room. Alanna gave Merlin once last sympathetic look before walking out of his cells and out of the room locking the door behind her. Looking up Merlin saw a face he did not expect  
"Hello Merlin"

()()()()()))(

No this was not happening, it couldn't. Merlin refused to believe this was happening. They had been friends almost brothers and now this.

"Will" Merlin clutched his son tighter to him  
"Glad to see you remember me. I thought all these years as a prince of Camelot would have erased any memory of me" will laughed taking a step towards to bars that held Merlin captive  
"how could I forget you. You were the only person who refused to accept Arthur and I. The only person who never accepted my son" Merlin hissed  
"well yes this is partly true Merlin. I will never accept the freak creation you call a son nor will I ever let it happen again. But" Will raised an eyebrow at Merlin "what you fail to realise is that I am not the only one who finds it disgusting. There are others Merlin. My men and I are going to put a stop to it. There is a sorcerer amongst us as well. One of your own kind Merlin how does that make you feel?" Will lent against the cells bars glaring at Merlin  
"your fear what you do not know. Would you have kidnapped another person simply because they used magic to have a child? What if I was a women would you have stolen and locked me and my child away simply because I gave Arthur a son" Merlin glared back at Will a hint of gold shining in his eyes  
"Oh no Merlin I wouldn't do that if I were you" he laughed  
"not with the baby and everything wouldn't want to make yourself ill now would we?" Will smirked as Merlin's face fell and a hand covered his stomach protectively.

No will couldn't know about that, he couldn't, could he? How?  
"I don't know what you're talking about" Merlin looked away- he never had been the best liar-thankful that Lucas was still asleep praying he would stay that way until Will left  
"oh come on Merlin. We know. Our sorcerer looked over you, your carrying life. But form the look on your face I'd say you already know that" Will smirk. Merlin closed his eyes unable to deny the fact that he was pregnant. He hadn't even told Arthur yet and now he was scared he'd never get the chance to.

"What are you going to do to us?" Merlin opened his eyes again to look at Will  
"nothing" Will smiled "yet...By now dear Prince Arthur would have gotten our little message. He can search all he likes but he'll never find you" Will laughed  
"why are you doing this will?" Will glared at Merlin  
"I am doing this because you need to learn not to mess with nature. You're disgusting. All of you. You, your son and that thing inside you. Your all filthy, disgusting, dirty horrible things and I'm going to make sure you and what ever done never happened again" Will spat at Merlin before storming out of the small room slamming to the shut behind him. After a second Merlin heard the lock click shut.

())())(()()

Breathing heavily Merlin clung to him son tears leaking through his closed eyes. To afraid to do anything else but cry.

**So there you have it another chapter. Hope you like it. Nimi1611 ily xoxoxoo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Arthur**

**Chapter 6**

"WHAT" Arthur yelled, eyes burning in disbelief  
"Merlin is pregnant "Gaius repeated waling over to comfort Hunith  
"yes I heard that part" Arthur snapped "what I failed to hear is why you took so long to tell me"  
"How far along is he?" Morgana asked leaning on Arthur's chair  
"about 2 months" Gaius said not really liking the attention  
"how Gaius is it you know my husband is pregnant with my child when I did not?" Arthur glared at the doctor  
"Merlin. He came to me about a week ago; he said he'd been feeling sick and light headed for a while. After running some tests I found out he was pregnant" Gaius explain, from where he stood Uther nodded at his friend, a silent thank you. The room fell silent for a moment everyone thinking about the new revelation and what it meant.

After five minutes Arthur was the first to break the deathly silence  
"why didn't he tell me?" he said sadly  
"Did he think I wouldn't care or that I'd be angry? Did he think I wouldn't want it? That I don't want another child because I do" Morgana lent down and hugged Arthur tightly  
"he was going to tell you I know he was. He knew you would be happy Arthur" she promised  
"then why didn't he?" Arthur hung his head  
"he wanted to Arthur and believe me I know he was going to tell you. Merlin made me promise not to breathe a word of it to anyone until he told you. He was planning on telling you today at the lake...but you were called to stay behind" Gaius said not noticing the way Arthur glared at Uther  
"your sure he's pregnant" Arthur said looking straight at Gaius  
"yes sire" Gaius nodded not sure if he should be happy for the pair or not due to the day's events  
"you said he was about 2 months along" Morgana question, Gaius nodded once again  
"then he must be found soon if he is to have any chance of hiding this from his captures, in about 3 weeks he'll start to show" Morgana frowned. Something in Arthur's head clicked

"Gaius do you remember what you told me about male pregnancies and" Arthur swallowed not quite able to say it "and what happened to them if there left alone with no one to care for them" Arthur had tears in the corners of his eyes, he didn't need Gaius's answer to know what it was  
"what happens to them?" Gwen asked concerned  
"they die" Gaius said sadly not wanting to believe this could happen to Merlin.

Arthur felt his heart break. Not this was going to happen. He would not loss Merlin like this. Not now not ever. Rising from his seat Arthur almost ran to the door  
"get my horse ready" he yelled at a passing servant  
"Arthur where are you going?" Uther yelled  
"to find Merlin" Arthur walked out of the room.

()()()()()()()()

He didn't stop running until he was in their bedchambers. Slamming the door shut behind him Arthur ran to the draw beside their bed and pulled out a silver bracelet Merlin had given him. It wasn't anything special just a simple silver chain but Merlin had told him it would protect him and to wear it if he was ever in any kind of danger. Putting the bracelet on Arthur was not surprised to hear someone walk into the room. He didn't need to be a seer to know who had come after him.

"Whatever you're going to say Morgana don't. I'm not going to listen anyway so you may as well not bother" Arthur snapped pulling his jacket on  
"Arthur please just think about this for a second" Morgana sobbed from behind him, Arthur turned to see the girl in tears holding onto the side of his bed  
"what if there people wanted you as well? What if they had planned to take you as well? Arthur please just think about this" she begged  
"I will not risk my family on what ifs" Arthur ignored her pleas  
"Arthur please you have to think about this"  
"there is nothing to think about" Arthur said showing no emotion  
"Arthur listen to me. These people could still be out there waiting for you. They could kidnap you as well" Morgana was beginning to get frustrated at Arthur for not listening  
"Like I said Morgana there is NOTHING to think about. I will not loss Merlin or my son like this. I don't care what I have to do to get them back whatever it is I will do" Morgana stared at Arthur in shock  
"You. You want them to find you... you want them to take you away and hostage as well" she yelled  
"if that's what it takes to find my family then so be it" Arthur walked out of them room ignoring Morgana's desperate screams for him to come back.

)()()()()()()()()

Uther, Hunith and Gaius watched from the window as Arthur rode out of the Camelot. A group of knights had tried to follow him but Arthur had told them to go in another direction. Turning away from the window Uther sighed  
"I hope he knows what he's doing" Gaius mumbled still looking out the window  
"he won't, he's blinded by anger and fear" Uther rubbed his head  
"do...do you think he'll find them" Hunith whispered softly, Gaius turned to comfort her but Uther beat him to it  
"of course he will my lady. If not today then the next day. Merlin and Lucas will be brought home safely" Uther said holding Huniths hand for a breath second, Hunith smiled thankfully before walking out of the room.  
"Do you really think that will happen sire" Gaius asked, Uther sighed  
"I hope so".

()()()()()

()()()(

There were no signs of an attack in the clearing. Everything was how it should be, there wasn't even an arrow lying on the ground. Arthur searched for any signs of an attack but found nothing, if he hadn't known Merlin was coming this way there would be no proof of him ever being here.  
"Merlin" he yelled  
"Lucas" he tried again but still no response came. Arthur was about to get back on his horse and start moving again when he saw it. Merlins read neckerchief hanging on a branch. For a breath second the thought that it could be a trap but as soon as the thought came it was gone.  
Running the red material through his fingers Arthur pulled the neckerchief down. He heard a rope snap before he felt the pain. Dropping to his knees Arthur gasped for breath as the arrow dug deeper into his back. His vision blurred darkness creeping into the corners of his eyes. The last thing he saw was a green clock.

**So there you go another chapter. Tell me what you think even if it is to tell me what an idiot I am or how stupid and fucked up my imagination is but please no yelling-lol. Anyway Good luck tomorrow kimi ha-ha my sister go a job everyone say good luck kim. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys sorry it's been so long. Before you get mad I do have an excuse or two. =]  
OK so I had my high school certificate exams this week and I had to study so that's my excuse for this week as for the last 2 or 3 well I had my trials and failed almost everything so my mother took my computer away from me =(... but now my exams are over and I'm back =]. Enjoy**

**Chapter 7**

**Arthur**

Moving his shoulders slightly Arthur cringed in pain taking a sharp breath in. It took him a moment to realise there was someone beside him, they were holding his hand with their own, he could feel it trembling. He opened his eyes unsure of where he was

"OH ARTHUR YOUR AWAKE" Morgana cried from Arthur's side throwing herself down on the bed next to him, Arthur looked at her, her eyes where stained red from crying he guessed  
"We didn't know if we'd ever see you open your eyes again" Gwen whispered a smile forming on her lips as she sat down beside Morgana  
"What happened?" Arthur asked sitting up slightly shaking his head, Gwen looked at the ground, Morgana frowned and looked away  
"the girls followed you sire. They waited until you were out of the gate and went after you. It's a good thing they did to" Gaius explained "they were almost too late, you'd lost a lot of blood and for a while it seemed like your either didn't want to or weren't going to make it" Gaius said sadly remember the way Arthur looked pale, unmoving and barley breathing just a thew hours ago  
"What?" Arthur was still confused; he didn't have glue what they were talking about. So they'd followed him but to where? Why had he gone out anyway? And why was he in bed with bandages wrapped around his chest and back. Gwen looked upset by him confusion, she mumbled something before almost running from the room. Gaius just started sadly at him, like some how he'd expected this, Morgana looked at him with slight tears in her red eyes and where the hell was Merlin? Where was Lucas? They were his family why weren't they waiting by his bedside?  
"Where are Merlin and Lucas?" Arthur demanded feeling panicked but he had no idea why, Morgan lowered her head  
"where are they?" Arthur yelled chocking on his own breath; he leaned over trying to breath, he felt Morgana's hand on his shoulder rubbing it softly to help him  
"Morgana please" Arthur begged, Morgana looked at her almost brother so broken and torn before her...he didn't even remember what was happening to them all, oh brother if you could stay this way she though  
"Morgana please" Arthur begged, he knew he won't like it, he knew he didn't want to know but he needed to, he needed to remember why Merlin wasn't here.  
"I'm sorry Arthur" Morgana watched her brother break down. His scream could be heard throughout the castle.

()()()()()

**Merlin**

4 days they'd been here. 4 days Merlin had cried himself to death. 4 days he'd held his son close to him unwilling to let go even for a moment. 4 days Will and his men had watched them. Taunted them. Yelled at them. Abused him. 4 days Merlin had thanks the gods they'd never laid a finger on his son. Merlin would never forget the look on his son's face the instant he woke up. To Merlins horror Lucas had woken up at the moment one the guards chose to kick his chest in. In a rash decision that would prove to anyone he was Arthur's son Lucas picked up at stone and threw it has hard as he could at the man's head. The man turned away from Merlin to Lucas, he knocked his son to the ground, Lucas screamed, Merlin screamed with him fighting against his chains. Before Merlin could cast a spell to help his child the doors were thrown open and the girl in the black appeared before them. She scooped Lucas up into her arms and glared at the man. Merlin had no idea who she was just a name... Elena... but she must be on some importance to Will and whoever else was in charge because the man dropped his arm and walked out of the room. So yes Merlin had something or more someone to be thankful to...but who was she.

()()()()()(

**Arthur**

"How did I end up here?" Arthur asked one he'd calmed down, he was stroking Merlins neckerchief through his fingers. Oh how could he have forgotten about this, how could he forget about the day his family was stolen from him.  
"You went out after Merlin alone. I begged you not the go but you didn't listen... why do you never listen?" Morgana sniffed "Gwen and I went after you. When we caught up with you we found you passed out on the ground bleeding. I used magic is save you. I didn't even know I had magic until then I thought it was just the dreams" Morgana couldn't hide the amassment in her voice "but I'm afraid it wasn't enough to heal you completely just enough to keep you alive until we got back to Camelot. Gaius took over then. I...I was so scared you'd never wake up" Morgana whispered  
"how long was I out for" Arthur asked in a daze  
"about 4 days"  
"so that Means" "Merlins been gone for 4 days" Morgana finished for him  
Arthur nodded slowly, breathing in and out, the air hurt his throat  
"Has...has there been any signs... any news" he asked, one look into Morgana's eyes were enough to answer his question  
"I'm sorry Arthur" Arthur closed his eyes stopping the tears before they fell.

()()()()()()()()

There was only a small window that never let any light in. If it weren't for the girl in black coming in very morning and setting some food down for them Merlin would never know it was a new day. Every sense two days when she'd come in and saved him Lucas had taken to the girl. When she walked into their cell and set their food down Lucas went over and sat in her lap as he ate. Merlin wished he could share this unquestioned trust in the girl but he just couldn't. He wouldn't risk their lives on trusting someone who refused to reveal anything about herself.

"I've brought you some food" she said walking into their cell kneeling down beside Merlin. Lucas looked up and smiled  
"ello Elen...a" he said in his cute toddler talk, he crawled over from Merlins lap into her's  
"Hello Lucas" she smiled down at him. Merlin frowned form beside them. He looked at the food and picked up a piece of bread  
"here sweetie eat this ok. I don't want you wasting away on me now" He smiled at his son  
"ok dada" Lucas took the bread and started nibbling on it. Merlin looked at his son for a second before closing his eyes and leaning back against the wall

"Merlin" Merlin opened his eyes to see the girl in black looking at him, a kind of worry on her face, but no that couldn't be right.  
"Merlin are you ok?" she asked feeling his forehead for a temperature  
"what are you doing" he glared at her, the girl moved her hand away quickly  
"I...I was just checking your temperature" she said softly  
"well don't I don't need your help nor do I want it" he spat  
"you...you don't need to fear me" she looked up and him with gentle eyes  
"and why is that? All I know about you is your name and you didn't even tell me that. Why should I or my son not fear the people who hold us captive" Merlin turned her head to looked at the girl, for a second he was sure he saw a hint of depression in her eyes  
"Because Merlin" she took a deep breath in... Not everyone here would have you in chians" she mumbled starting at Merlin like she really hated the way things had turned out. They sat in silence for a while before the girl spoke again  
"You should eat something, you need your strength" Merlin snorted "at least eat something for your baby" Merlin glared at her again  
"why do you care about me or my son or the child I am carrying? Who are you? What do you want from me?" He snapped, the girl shook her head and moved away from him  
"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that" she moved to stand up  
"No it's ok wait just tell me who you are please" Merlin reached for her to stay, she paused for a second "I am someone who does not wish to see you suffering in chains" before disappearing out of the room.

**Ok there you go a new chapter I hope your not to mad at me for taking so long. I'm sorry really sorry but hey all my tests are over now so I'm free. I should be updating again soon.**

**Ily xoxox nimi1611 **


	8. Chapter 8

Soz for taking so long...again

**Chapter 8**

_It was dark. The ground was hard and wet. He was locked in somewhere. Brick walls surrounded him. He tried to find his way around in the dark but tripped over landing in the dirt. Pushing himself up he saw a hint of a light shining just out of his reach. Slowly the light swept over a body lying on the ground, a chain around there leg chaining them to a wall. The person stirred in their sleep and rolled over to face him. A pain crept into his chest  
"Merlin" he called,  
The dark haired man eye's opened to look at them, barley hidden fear glowing in their core  
"Arthur"  
_

"ARTHUR"  
Arthur opened his eyes to see Morgana and Gwen staring down at him  
"Merlin" he whispered  
"What?" Gwen questioned moving closer to him  
"Merlin...I saw him" Arthur breathed out millions of thoughts running through his head  
"how? Where is he?" Morgana almost yelled already planning to get as many knights she could find and go out to look  
"I...I don't know" Arthur whispered guiltily "I didn't see where he was it was too dark" Arthur hated himself for not being able to see, he should have been able to  
"its ok Arthur this is a good thing" Morgana smiled sitting down next to him  
"what" Arthur growled  
"now before you get all angry let me explain" Morgana half glared at Arthur "this is good because we know Merlin and Lucas are alive" Morgana continued to let her smile grow  
"but Arthur is not a seer my Lady so how do you know that "Gwen asked oblivious to the way both Arthur and Morgana seemed to glared at her a little  
"but" Morgana strained to keep a little angry out of her voice " Merlin is magic. He might not of even done it on purpose but somehow his magic has reached out to you Arthur" Morgana rested a hand on Arthur's shoulder  
"Merlin is alive and that is something we have to be thankful for" Morgana grinned  
"now all we have to do is find him before his captures realise he's pregnant" Morgana added  
"we should have about two more weeks before he starts to show" Arthur said sitting up half believing there was a chance half knowing there wasn't  
"yes and that should be plenty of time" Morgana refused to see any flaw in her plan  
"unless they already have" Gwen muttered under her breath.

Arthur tried not to show it but he heard Gwen's comment and it scared him. What it they had found out? What if they hurt the baby? Morgana either didn't hear it or didn't show that she had so Arthur let it go to fear in silence.

(()()))(()(())(

_A light was shining around him. He could feel someone coming closer to him. Taking each step slower than the last until they couldn't move anymore. He slowly turned to the side to see who it was. Merlin blinked once trying to make himself realise that this was a dream it couldn't be real. Standing in front of him was his golden love staring at him in hope but fear, happiness but sadness, joy but hurt and anger.  
"Arthur" he whispered, the golden man didn't respond to his call  
"Arthur" the man began to fade away into the darkness  
"ARTHUR"_

"Merlin"  
Merlin opened his eyes to his dark cell. Sitting up slowly he saw Elena sitting next to him with Lucas in her lap holding something close to his mouth. He smelt the food before he saw it. The scent caused his stomach to turn.

"Merlin I brought you some food" Elena's caring voice repeated as she picked up some warm bread with some unknown substance on it before trying to hand it to Merlin. Before he knew what he was doing Merlin had turned his back to his son and was half leaning against a wall throwing what little food in his stomach there was up.

Merlin hated this. Hated the sickly feeling that stayed in his stomach longer after the throwing up ended. Hated the ache in his throat that always comes after he was sick. When he was pregnant with Lucas Arthur had been there with him, holding him until it all went away. A single tear formed in the corner of his eyes remember at feeling of Arthur's arms wrapped around holding him tight keeping him safe. God he missed Arthur. Merlin wrapped his arms around himself, he'd never felt more alone.

"Merlin are you ok" Elena's hand rested on his shoulder. Merlin quickly shook himself out of his thoughts as Lucas climbed onto his lap  
"Daddy... what wr..ong" Lucas did the best I'm worried voice a 3 year old could make  
"nothing" Merlin shook his head and smiled down at his son "nothing sweetie I just felt a little sick" Lucas didn't look fully convinced but be smiled up at his daddy  
"now why don't you go and eat some more ok honey" Merlin kissed the top of Lucas's head as he crawled of his lap and went back to the food.  
"Why didn't you tell him the truth?" Elena asked, Merlin shrugged leaning back against the wall  
"I...I don't want him to know yet...I'll tell him soon just not...yet" Merlin sighed closing his eyes  
"sshh you should sleep a little more I'll watch Lucas" Elena whispered pulling Merlin down so his head was resting on her leg, Merlin didn't stop her, somehow in the last thew days dispute him not knowing anything about her Elena had become like another Morgan and Gwen to him  
"How did you know why I was sick" Merlin mumbled already half asleep  
"that's a story for another day" Elena smiled as Merlin closed his eyes.

**Ok so there is the latest. Hope you all enjoyed it sorry it took so long I just broke up with my boyfriend I know it's not a good reason but I've only just started to get back to being myself and now's he's always around me and god it just makes me so angry the way he follows my twin sis around.**

**OK NOW I HAVE A QUESTION FOR YOU- to anyone out there who watches and possibly reads hero's how would u react to a peter/sylar Mpreg story. I really want to right one and I've got a story line worked out I just want to know what people who think and hows they'd react so please tell me.**

**Nimi1611 ily xoxoxo **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Merlin**

The dreams came and the dreams and went. Merlin spent his days putting on a brave face for Lucas's sake. At night while he slept Merlin clung to his dreams. There were days were he would wake up screaming and crying as Arthur faded away from him. If there had been any chance that he could denied his pregnancy from Will and the other men that held him is this prison it was gone now. Merlin's hips had started to widen and his stomach was expanding. One night Lucas had laid his head on Merlin's stomach to sleep when he looked up at his daddy and asked why he could feel a heartbeat, Elena looked at Merlin in surprise and a hint of concern, Merlin had just shrugged, there was no point in lying and told Lucas that he was going to have a little brother or sister. Merlin didn't have the heart to say let alone think that there was chance that there would be no baby when Will saw. Elena's presence increased as each day went by. Some morning she came in with tears in her eyes that she never let fall and once or twice there were bruises on her wrists and under her eyes. Merlin had started to trust here but the way Lucas was getting more and more attached was beginning to trouble him. Back at Camelot Lucas had called both Morgana and Gwen aunty so it didn't surprise Merlin when Elena turned into Aunty Elena. When Lucas had 1st said it she'd turned to Merlin giving him a questioning look Merlin had just smiled and nodded. Elena was taking care of him both, no all of them not like Arthur had but she was trying. Every change in Merlin's body or when a new stage in his pregnancy started she was always ready and waiting. It was a little scary.

()()()(

"It's another day" Merlin stated playing with Lucas's hair while he slept holding onto Merlins free hand  
"so it is" Elena shrugged not really knowing where Merlin was going with this  
"are you going to tell me?" Merlin pulled his gaze away from his son and turned to face the pale girl. Elena shifted where she sat  
"tell you what Merlin?"  
"How do you know so much about this" he ran a head across his stomach  
"I...err"  
"you know I thought I could trust you and I do. I haven't asked why you come in here crying or have bruises on your face or even why you're helping us at all but there are some thing I need to know I mean what if you're working for Will just waiting for the right moment before you attack or your secretly poisoning our food and hurting my baby" Merlin cried not really knowing what he was saying  
"Merlin" Elena yelled, Merlin looked at her sadly  
"I would never do that. Will is an evil truant of a man and so are all the others out there. Do not for one minute think I want to be here" she hissed glaring at him  
"I'm sorry" Merlin looked away cursing himself  
"don't be" Elena breathed "your right there are some things you need to know. I said I'd tell you so I will" Elena took a deep breath  
"my mother" Merlin looked confused at her before she continued  
"my mother was born the same way Lucas was. My grandfathers wanted a child so badly. I remember one of them I suppose he'd be the Arthur out of you two telling me how my other grandfather used to cry at night and be so depressed because they couldn't have a child and then one day they found the spell you did. For so many years the spell didn't work for them and then it just did. When my mother was born they protected her against anyone who could have wanted to harm her and brought her up to be a good and kind witch. Then one day she meet my father and well that ended in me" she smiled at the memories of her family  
"so where is your mother now?" Merlin asked  
"dead" Elena's face fell "along with my grandfathers. I was born towards the end of the great purge. One night soldiers came to our house and took them all away leaving me and my father alone" Elena shut her eyes taking another deep breath  
"I was four years old when they were taken but I can still remember my mother screaming as she burnt like it was happening now" Elena whispered staring at the wall refusing to cry  
"I'm sorry" Merlin leant over and held her hand  
"so am I" a tear ran down her face.

)()()()

**Arthur **

"Arthur you need to calm down" Morgana yelled ducking as another random object was thrown and smashed against the wall  
"Calm down. Calm down" Arthur laughed  
"how do you expect me to 'calm down' now Morgana" he yelled throwing a vase at the wall. It smashed into thousands of tings pieces  
"' don't worry we'll find them before Merlin starts to show', 'these dreams are a good thing Arthur they'll help us find them' well they're not Morgana." Arthur screamed  
"not once have any of them shown me the slightest hint of where Merlin is. NOT ONE. And as far as finding Merlin and Lucas before they realise Merlin is pregnant or showing they'll know by now there's no way they couldn't" Arthur yelled punching the wall, he winced slightly at the pain before dropping down on his bed  
"oh Arthur I know it's hard but we will find them I promise" Morgana sat down beside him and tried to look at his hand  
"don't" Arthur growled pulling his hand away  
"Arthur"  
"Its been months Morgana months and we haven't seen or found or heard anything that could possibly lead us to my family" Arthur whispered  
"I know but" Morgana was interrupted a knock on the door  
"WHAT?" Arthur yelled moving off the bed over to stand by the window  
"come in" Morgana called glaring at Arthur.

A small scared looking servant walked into the room  
"Prince Arthur sire your father wants to see you in the throne room. He says it's important" the man chocked out. Arthur barged past him and was down the hall before Morgana could blink, she stands up offering the servant a smile before running after Arthur.

()()))()()

Swinging the door open Arthur stormed into the throne room. Every person in the room looked up as he entered although not one looked at him in the eye.

"I'm here as you asked for father" Arthur said dryly "now why have you called me here?" Uther looked to Hunith who was standing on his right. She looked distressed but gave a slight nod, Uther turned to look back at Arthur  
"Two men entered the city today. We believe they are connected to Merlin and Lucas's kidnapping somehow either involved in it or hunting the same people as us".

Arthur just started at his father. He didn't really know what to think. He wanted to run and grab the men and force them to tell him where his family was but then he remember Uther said they might be involved in the kidnapping and his blood turned cold and his only thoughts were of blood and murder. Not knowing what to say Arthur just nodded at his father  
"bring them in" Uther yelled.

The doors opened with a loud bang as they crashed against the walls. Everyone turned to look as an elderly man about Uthers age with grey hair and a slight beard being lead into the room. The second man was younger maybe a year ordered the Merlin but one younger then Arthur, he had just above shoulder length brown hair green eyes, the main thing Arthur notice about the man was the scar under his left eye, he was also begin held back by two guards.

"Speak now while you have the chance" Uther stated simply, Hunith moved closer to him like she was afraid of what they might say  
"who are you?" Arthur questioned shaking the hand Morgana had laid on his shoulder away, the older man looked up at him  
"I am Christian from Warwick this is...."  
"My name is Damon and don't for one second think you can trick me into believing your act. WHERE IS SHE?" Damon yelled struggling against his restraints  
"Damon" Christian yelled "stop these people are going to help up"  
"HA don't be a fool. You know she's here just as much as I do. You heard what the men said when they took her away. They were headed to Camelot" Damon glared at the man  
"took who?" Gaius said making his presence known  
"Elena" Damon growled and Christen frowned  
"who is Elena?" Hunith frowned sounding like a worried mother  
Christen looked at her and sighed sadly  
"My daughter"

**Ok so there you go guys. Merry late Christmas and have an awesome new years. Ily xoxox **

**p.s if u like terminator look up Marcus/Kyle from the new one.- you'll be glad you did **

**heres the link in case you can't find any **

**.#cutid1**

**p.s.s if you locked harry potter and Edward Cullen in a room together who would come out alive.**

**Love you all xoxox**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Arthur laughed. He couldn't stop himself. Their story sounded so believable and perfect. Of course after months of struggling to strangers show up in Camelot looking for the same people who've kidnapped Merlin and Lucas. Arthur knew people were looking at him but he couldn't stop laughing, the whole situation finally after months of searching two men show up and seem to be able to help. It was enough to make anyone loss what little sanity they had left.

Morgana started at the Arthur in shock. Laughing at the man after confessing his daughter had been taken to, what the hell was wrong with him?  
"ARTHUR" she hissed grabbing his arm, "stop it now"  
Arthur looked at Morgana for a second before gaining control of himself  
"I'm sorry but you don't expect me to believe this do you? I mean seriously you just showing up here clamming your daughters been taken by the same people" he laughed again  
"Arthur their telling the truth" Hunith said softly laying a hand on her son-in laws shoulder  
"of course they are...and I'm in love with Morgana" Arthur said smirking  
"ARTHUR" Uther yelled  
"Its alright my lord I did not except the young prince to understand right away but I am speaking the truth" Christian says sadly like he wishes he really were lying, Arthur laughed again  
"I'd shut my mouth if I were you prince or I'll gladly shut it for you" Damon hissed. Arthur looked up and glared at the man, he opened his mouth to say something back but Hunith stopped him  
"stop this useless fighting Arthur it's not going to get us anywhere" Arthur looked at Hunith with sad eyes. There was sadness in her eyes that he didn't think would ever go away. She was Lucas's grandmother and Merlins mother, if anyone could understand how torn, broken and helpless he felt it would be her. Arthur took a deep breath trying to clam himself and for just a second it looks like Hunith is proud of him.

"How was your daughter taken?" Uther asks still sitting in his throne. Christian looks down at the ground  
"she was kidnapped in the middle of the night my lord. Three men come to our home a day earlier seeking shelter form a storm. They seemed innocent enough so I stay with us. One of the men was a sorcerer and took a liking to my daughter. Before they left he asked me for her hand but I refused. She was already engaged to Damon and I would not separate them. He accepted this answer but then when I woke up in the morning she was gone" the man sighed finishing his story. Everyone went quite for a while before Damon finally broke the silence  
"I tracked them for three days. They are smart and hard to find but it can be done. I got close enough to them to hear them mention Camelot before they realised I was there and attacked me. It's how I got this" he said touching his scar, Arthur started at the man  
"you know how to track them?"  
Damon nodded  
"it's almost impossible but can be done" Damon smirked moving his jacket to show a dagger  
"teach me" Arthur demanded  
"and why prince would I do that?" Damon said covering his dagger again  
"they took my family away. My husband and son were taken and the only glue we've got about who took them is a note I found attached to a dead knight's body...My husband's his pregnant again and I fear they will kill my whole family before I can even get close to finding them" Arthur whispered. Damon was a little shocked by Arthur's confession.  
"Arthur" Morgana began but Arthur cut her off  
"Morgana don't. You know that's what's going to happen if we don't find them soon. We don't need your dreams or magic to know its the truth"  
"WAIT" Damon yelled  
"you have magic" he asked looking at Morgana in disbelief  
"yes" Morgana answered as if everyone should know this  
"then it may not be as hard to track them as I thought" Damon smiled  
"what do you mean?" Morgana question suddenly unsure if she should trust this man, maybe Arthur had been right  
"the sorcerer. That's how I track them. He leaves a trail of magic behind. It's hard to see almost impossible but for you" he smiled at Morgana, plans already forming in his mind "it would be so much easier. After you see it once you'd never have to look for it again"  
"are you lying" Arthur glared at Damon  
"not" Damon chuckled shaking his head, Morgana looked at Damon  
"then teach me".

()()()()()

The sound of the door crashing open pulled Merlin out of his sleep. Will and another man he'd seen before stormed into his cell  
"what do you want?" Merlin hissed holding Lucas closer with one arm and covering his stomach with the other  
"for once nothing from you?" Will flashed an evil smile.  
"YOU" the other man yelled shoving Elena into the wall "I told you not to come in here anymore" he hissed slapping her across the face. In his arms Merlin felt Lucas struggle against his hold, Merlin knew he wanted to help Elena. The man slapped her again this time making Elena gasp in pain  
"you can't stop me caring for them you worthless monster" she hissed glaring at the man  
"I can do whatever I want to you or are you forgetting a certain deal we made" the man laughed as she flinched  
" who are you?" Merlin yelled, the man looked away from Elena  
"who am I? I go by many names but you can call me Lex. I am Will's sorcerer and this" he grabbed Elena by the neck and forced her to look at Merlin "is my wife'.

**Ok so there's another chap. Soz it took me so long guys really I am. I just went back to school the other day and it's been kinda stressful. What possessed me to take advanced English and attempt to get a tvet course in journalism I will never no.**

**But right now I need your help I recently got a live journal account and oh this is making me feel like an idiot but I can't figure out how to post stuff on it. So I need your help. If you've got a live journal account please, please, please tell me how to use it please.**

**Lots of love nimi1611 xoxox **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Merlin...Merlin look at me please" Elena begged tears streaming down her face as she reached for what she thought was her only friend, Merlin pulled his hands away making her cry a little more.

Will and Lex had left after revealing Elena's secret and throwing her in the cell wall. Merlin had never felt so betrayed, never, not even when Will had first turned his back on him. Every word Elena had said was a lie, everyone. Everything she said and did was a trick and he'd fallen for it. He'd let her get close to them. He'd let her get close to his son. How could he be so stupid?

"Merlin please...I'm sorry. So, so sorry. Please" Adianna begged sobbing where she knelt beside Merlin. Oh god she hadn't wanted Merlin to find out like this....fuck it was just so fucking screwed up.  
"Why?" Merlin suddenly said  
"what Merlin. Please just look at me." Adianna gasped  
"why didn't you tell me who you really are" Merlin said making no attempt to move his eyes  
"Merlin please I can explain. I promise I can explain just please look at me" she begged tears falling to the ground.

Merlin could hear her crying. Gasping for breath. The sound was unbearable. It was like listening to Morgana or Gwen cry of his own sister if he had one. Then it hit Merlin. Elena that to him. Everything they knew about each other and everything they didn't none of it mattered. They were both trapped here. She was locked away as well. Thrown into a cell and forgotten about. Merlin looked up into Elena's eyes  
"ok. Explain then"

Elena smiled for a second before crying again  
"they showed up at my family's home. I was nice to them Lex asked my father for my hand but I begged him not to agree. I was and still am in love with someone else. So my father said no. They took me in the middle of the night. When I woke up I was in the middle of the forest with them. I tried to escape but they knocked me out. I woke up just in time to see them drag me to this horrible place." Elena said wiping her eyes  
"they locked you in here two days later. You where unconscious and Lucas was screaming. They told me who you were, about your life and they told me about your baby...then they told me what they were planning to do to you and Lucas" Elena shuddered. Even in her nightmares she couldn't imagine anyone being capable of doing such things to another person  
"then Lex come in and offered me a deal. I marry you and they won't harm you...un least until the babies born...I took the deal" Elena sobbed  
"you...you...you didn't even know me...us....why would you do that" Merlin whispered pulling Adianna into a hug without thinking, Lucas who didn't really know what was going on sat on his daddies lap and hugged his aunty as well. Elena laughed as Lucas tried to wipe her tears away.

"it didn't matter" Elena said turning to look at Merlin  
"it didn't matter that I didn't know you. I knew enough. I knew you had a husband out there looking for you, a son who was depending on you and another baby that needed you. Knowing that was enough" she smiled, this time Merlin smiled back  
"thank you" he whispered  
()()()()()

They sat in silence for a while. Neither of them really knowing what to say. Lucas had fallen asleep again and Merlin was glad. A part of him just wanted Lucas to stay asleep. Sleep this whole thing away. Wake up back in Camelot safe in his father's arms thinking it was all a dream. Stroking his son's hair Merlin let his mind wonder, day dream of Gwen and Morgana laughing as they planned something, Gaius teaching his son, Uther being a happy and proud grandfather, his mothers smile and of Arthur. Arthur's soft golden hair, his smile, Arthur teaching Lucas how to hold his sword after being pleaded with. Arthur's arms wrapped around him holding him close.

Oh god he wished there was a way to get them out of here, all of them including Elena...but he didn't even know where they were...but someone did.

"Elena" Merlin called urgently. Elena looked up at the sound of Merlin's panicked voice  
"Merlin what is it? Is there something wrong with the baby" she gasped fussing over him  
"NO. No there's nothing wrong" Merlin sighed  
"then what is it?" Elena question calming down  
"do you know where we are?" Merlin asked, Elena sighed but nodded  
"were in a village. A day or two away from Camelot. Will and Lex took over and killed anyone who stood against them let anyone that wanted join them" Elena said sadly but Merlin was beyond listening, a day or two away, they could get out of here, they could get away, maybe everything wasn't lost.  
"Do you know how to get out of here" Merlin said sharply "can you get out?"  
"Merlin?"  
"Answer the question" Merlin demanded  
"yes" Elena said slowly like she was afraid of something  
"good" Merlin smiled holding her hands in his own  
"I want you to take Lucas and get out of here" Merlin said halfway between happy and sad  
"what Merlin no" Elena protested "I can't leave you here. NO Merlin NO"  
"Elena Please" Merlin begged hands holing her shaking ones  
"please do this for me. Do this for my son" Elena blinked some tears away  
"but what about you?" Merlin smiled sadly  
"it doesn't matter I think we both know how I'm going to end anyway. Please Elena do this for Lucas. He's just a child take him back to his father" Elena couldn't fight the tears back this time as she nodded her head  
"ok"

**So there's another chapter. If u were invisible and closed your eyes would u be able to see through ur eye lids.**

**Ily nimi1611 xoxoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys sorry its been so long.

Chapter 12

Learning how to track magic was not as easy as Morgana had hoped. Somehow she'd gotten the idea that it would be big, easy to see, easy to notice. She was wrong. It was tiny, something you'd never be able to see until you opened your eyes in a new way. Damon started out by teaching her easy thing but it was so hard. Morgana wanted to quite and scream that it was a waste of time why were they doing this when they could be looking for her best friend and nephew but then she'd see the hope in Arthur's eyes and all the struggling was worth it.

It got easier every time they practised. Until one day she woke up and she could see it everywhere. The soft glow of magic covering everything she touched.

()()()()(

Arthur sat in his chair, why was he even at this stupid meeting anyway? He had far more important things to do.

"I can see it" Morgana screamed as she ran into the room  
"what?" Arthur yelled standing up  
"I can see it. The magic I can see it everywhere Arthur" Morgan smiled clutching Arthur's hands. Damon stood in the corner a small smile on his lips  
"I told you it would happen" he smirked  
"Are you sure? Arthur asked looking Morgana in the eyes; as much as he wanted to believe it was true a part of him though this was all just a trick  
"yes" Morgana promised  
"Ready the men" Uther Yelled. Two knights nodded running out of the room.

"you'll need my help" Damon said stepping forward  
"would you listen if I said I didn't" Arthur smirked, Damon just laughed  
"not at all" Damon winked before going off to help the others prepare.

Arthur's head was spinning. Finally after so long he had a way to find his family. he was going to find his family....  
"go get them back son" Uther said placing a hand on Arthur's shoulder  
"Bring my boys home" Hunith whispered hugging Arthur. Arthur looked at the two of them for a second before running out of the room.

())()()

"and you have to be a good boy and do what Elena tells you to ok" Merlin said tears in his eyes as he pushed some hair out of Luca's eyes  
"but why aren't you coming with us daddy?" Lucas sad, fear in his voice, Merlin looked over at Elena the girl was crying.  
"Because I have to baby someone's gotta make sure you can get away safely" Merlin tired to smile. Lucas through himself in his father's arms  
"I love you Daddy" he whispered, tears slide down Merlins face as he held his son tightly afraid it could be for the last time  
"I love you to sweetie. Remember...remember that ok...make sure you tell your Dad everything ok?" Merlin whispered, Lucas nodded against Merlins shoulder.

Elena walked over to the pair  
"ok its time to go Lucas" she said taking the boys hand, Lucas nodded silently  
"thank you" Merlin said for the hundredth time, Elena nodded  
"we'll be back for you. I'll bring Arthur here" Elena promised. She picked Lucas up holding him close to her chest, with one final look at her friend she walked out of the room into the night. As the door shut Merlin fell apart.

)()()()9

Her heart was beating a mile a minute. She could feel Lucas shaking in her arms as she crept behind the tress in the dark while the men sat around the fire and ate  
"sshh" she whispered to Lucas "I've got you" she promised hiding Lucas beneath her cloak. She moved away from the tress and hide behind one of the houses. She almost screamed when she hear a twig snap behind them. For one bone chilling moment she thought they'd been caught. Slowly turning around she saw one of the village women looking at her  
"what are you doing hiding behind my house" the women asked angrily, she took a step forward to yell  
"answer me girl"  
"I...I" Elena was to shocked to speak, the women took another step and stopped when she saw Lucas  
"that's...that's the prisoners son isn't it?" the women gasped  
"yes." Elena whispered holding Lucas tighter "Please you can't say anything please" Elena begged  
"your running away aren't you" Elena nodded sadly thinking the women was going to turn her in  
"the guards are watching the main entrance into the village. If you were planning on going that way i suggest you follow the stone oath through the tress until you reach a river then turn right and follow it to morning. You should be somewhere near Camelot by them." The women smiled shoving some bread in Elena's hand  
"what? Why are you helping us" Elena breathed out  
"sshh now is not time for questions girl go now and take the boy back to his father" Elena nodded and ran into the tress.

(()()()((

She ran until she could no longer see or hear the village, until she couldn't smell the smoke and ash in the air from the fires they started.

When she found the river she turned and ran the way the women told her. Her legs hurt and it was getting harder and harder to breath. She sat down under for a second holding a sleeping Lucas in her arms  
"it'll be ok. We'll go back for your Daddy in the morning when we find you Dad" she whispered to herself more than Lucas. Closing her eyes Elen fell into a dreamless sleep.

()()()(

Elena woke up to the sound of someone walking near her head and a sword being unsheathed. Her arms tightened around Lucas who had thankfully gone unseen, hidden inside her cloak. She opened her eyes to see a blonde man pointing his sword towards her chest.  
"who are you?" the man hissed taking a step forward  
"what do you want? I haven't got any money" Elena squeaked out  
"I want to KNOW WHO THE BLODDY HELL YOU ARE" the man hissed; to her horror Elen felt Lucas move around in her arms. A dark brown haired woman appeared behind the man  
"Arthur I told you it's this way" she called before taking in the scene "What are you doing" she hissed  
"DAD" Lucas screamed throwing himself at the man. Elena sat shocked as the man feel to the ground holding Lucas. _Oh god_ she thought _this was Arthur. Lucas's father. The man Merlin had said would hunt down and destroy the people who took his family from him...and he'd just found her alone in the wood with his son. Crap_

)()()()

Arthur feel to knees holding his son in his arms  
"Lucas" he whispered "thank god" he said over and over again. it took a moment for the relief of finding his son alive and seemingly in harmed to set in before the anger, panic and hint of horror to set in. Who was this girl? Why did she have his son? And why the hell was Merlin?

Passing Lucas to Morgana who clung to the child Arthur once again held his sword towards Elena  
"you're lucky my son is alive or you'd be dead by now" he hissed when the girl flinched  
"your...your Arthur aren't you. You're his father?" Elena stuttered , Arthur turned to look at Lucas who was holding onto Morgana almost as tightly as she was holding onto his, tears in her eyes  
"yes I am" Arthur said turning back to face the girl "now tell me who you are and I may not kill you"  
"DAD NO" Lucas yelling pulling away from Morgana's hold  
"Lucas calm down" Morgana tried to stop Lucas  
"no dad you can't hurt her. She helped Daddy" Lucas whimpered. Arthur started at his son before turning back to the girl  
"who are you?" Morgana yelled this time moving to stand beside Arthur  
"I...I...my name is Elena" she whispered  
"your Elena?" Arthur asked  
"yes"  
"Do you know someone called Damon" Morgana questioned passing Lucas back to Arthur  
"yes"  
"come with us"

**So there you go guys another chapter. Sorry its been so longI wasn't even planning on writing anything today but my mum's in hospital and I need a distraction. So I hope you like it. Don't hate me for taking so long**

**Lots of love nimi1611 xoxox **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

Merlin groaned as another painful kick was delivered to his back. He bite back a moan of pain as the men took turns beating his body. There were too many of them, all kicking his bruised and broken body taking any chance they could to cut an untouched patch of skin spilling his blood on to the stone floor. Merlin bite back a pained scream as one of the men lunged the knife into his left legs twisting it before pulling it out and repeating the action all the way down his leg. Everything was becoming hazy, it was becoming harder and harder to just keep his eyes open, the thins streams of light that shimmered into the room turning darker each second with his blood slowly spilling onto the ground Merlin wanted to give up, wanted to follow the lights as they faded into darkness. A faint kick under his arms that were wrapped tightly around his stomach brought his out of all thoughts of giving up and throwing his life away. Merlin moaned in pain wrapping hi arms tighter against his stomach as one of the men kicked him in the chest  
"Had enough yet freak" the man laughed as he continued to beat Merlins broken body.

Unshed tears shone in the corners of Merlins eyes as the men laughed as they beat him.  
"ENOUGH" all the men froze in their place as the voice shook through the room; Merlin moved his head so he could see the figure standing at the door. He cringed and withdrew closer into himself at the sight of Will standing at the door smiling widely at the scene playing in front of him, he looked almost sad to break it up  
"sit him up" Will ordered and Merlin almost screamed in pain at the man's contact with his arm. He tried to back away from the man slowly walking towards him but the other men held him in his place.

"it doesn't have to be like this you no Merlin" Will said sadly "you were my best friend" will sighed "and now you've done something that most would see as unforgivable" Will reached out to touch Merlin hand who tried to pull away "but I'm not most people Merlin I...I am willing to forgive this mistake" Will smiled at Merlin who started back at the man in horror, his free arm tightening his grip on his baby " there's just one thing you need to let us do first" Will said anger clear in his voice eyes glaring at the bump in Merlins stomach  
"NO" Merlin yelled throat burning "no. No. No you can't, no please not my baby" He begged tears streaming down his face. Will stood up and looked down sadly at his once best friend now laying on the ground covered in dirt blood and tears arms wrapped around the thing that should never have been created  
"you know what to do" his men nodded turning back to the broken figure on the ground. He could hear Merlin screaming as he left the room.

**Hey guys I know it been a while and to tell the truth I don't even have a good reason why I haven't written anything in a while, I guess I just couldn't bring myself to write anything. So I'm sorry about the wait hope there's still some of you out there who actually remember this story. Soz again guys. Ily nimi1611 xoxox**


End file.
